


【宿伏+五伏】逃生計畫（all惠/ABO/R18）（上）

by misheng0126



Category: all惠 - Fandom, 咒術迴戰, 宿伏 - Fandom, 虎伏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misheng0126/pseuds/misheng0126
Summary: 逃生計畫（上）Summary：找個逃生計畫，我帶你走，我帶你走。這一刻，試著吻我。——艾怡良《逃生計畫》。宿伏／虎伏，虎杖＆宿儺雙重人格。
Kudos: 67





	【宿伏+五伏】逃生計畫（all惠/ABO/R18）（上）

逃生計畫（上）

Summary：找個逃生計畫，我帶你走，我帶你走。這一刻，試著吻我。——艾怡良《逃生計畫》。

宿伏／虎伏，虎杖＆宿儺雙重人格。

1

伏黑惠決定離家出走。

不為甚麼，家裡那兩人開葷後跟發了瘋似地一樣天天纏著他做，腰疼背疼哪哪都疼，最疼的就是被過度開發的花穴，都被操得從原本粉粉嫩嫩的粉紅色變成豔麗的紅色了。讓人一看就更想操了……不過這些伏黑惠自然是不懂的，他只覺得自己要給氣壞了，講也講不聽，生氣屁用沒有還被當作欲擒故縱，縱個大頭鬼。

所以，伏黑惠決定離家出走。首當其衝遭殃的就是他的好哥們虎杖悠仁。

虎杖悠仁是高專裡的風雲人物——這麼說起來伏黑惠似乎身邊的人全都是風雲人物，父親伏黑甚爾是帝國知名傭兵，未婚夫是帝國黃金單身漢兼五條家當代家主，據說因為不明原因成為教師。

「不明原因」偏著頭繼續思考自己身邊的風雲人物，比較要好的學長狗卷棘是無口系美少年Alpha，但平時基本不說話，說話了也沒人聽得懂——伏黑惠是少數聽得懂狗卷語的人。雖然說的話沒人聽得懂但是因為狗卷棘的顏值太過逆天堪比五條悟……大概平常會遮住半張臉的人顏值都很能打吧？伏黑惠想著，對自己外表的殺傷力全無自覺。

再來是唯一尊敬的學長乙骨憂太，是學校裡少數的特待生，無論是學習還是體育都相當擅長的Alpha，待人接物溫柔有禮有底限，可以說是伏黑惠最想成為的樣子了——雖然從性別上就不對了。但伏黑惠跟乙骨憂太一直都沒有特別親密的接觸。最主要原因還是來自他的未婚夫兼導師是個佔有欲強到爆炸的人，極力避免伏黑惠身邊出現任何Alpha的情況。

好吧讓話題繞回虎杖悠仁身上，他之所以會被稱為風雲人物跟兩面宿儺絕對有關係。

兩面宿儺是虎杖悠仁的第二人格。虎杖悠仁是個乖寶寶＋運動神經超群隨隨便便都能超過世界紀錄的Beta，兩面宿儺則是當之無愧的校霸刺頭，尤其看不慣五條悟，時不時就上去挑釁兩句。但不知道為甚麼，兩面宿儺對伏黑惠倒是挺好的。考得好了出來誇下，考得不好出來安慰一下，就連虎杖悠仁都說兩面宿儺真的是「兩面」宿儺。

伏黑惠是真的甚麼也不懂，但也聽虎杖悠仁的話和兩面宿儺保持距離。嗯，主人格叫自己的好朋友跟副人格保持距離也沒甚麼問題，歸根究底還是因為宿儺是個打人不顧性別的小混混，會擔心自己的朋友被波及也是挺正常的吧？伏黑惠這麼想著，對虎杖悠仁的信賴度又再更高了點。

更何況虎杖悠仁還是個Beta，怎麼想都算是安全範圍，就算被抓回去應該也不會死傷慘重。一向不精於算計天真無邪不問世事的伏黑惠難得繞了這麼多圈，最後得出來完美無缺的結論。就是，去找虎杖悠仁吧。

於是他義無反顧地跑去找虎杖悠仁求救。

「伏黑想住我家一陣子？可以啊。」虎杖悠仁撓了撓那頭粉色頭髮，露出一個天真無邪的笑。伏黑惠一下就明白了虎杖悠仁雖然是Beta但為甚麼還是這麼多追求者的原因，他還聽過女孩子私底下稱呼虎杖悠仁「虎寶」……咳，的確挺萌的。

不知道自己的愛稱是「惠醬」的伏黑惠神遊了一下，被放大的俊臉就這樣直襲面門。

「有跟家裡報備嗎？」虎杖悠仁關心地問，伏黑惠忍不住後仰稍稍避開些許。

「先去再說。」伏黑惠抿著嘴說。

「好的！」虎杖悠仁笑瞇瞇地說，下課拎著伏黑惠就跑，正準備來接未婚妻甜甜蜜蜜過個兩人生活最好還能醬醬釀釀的五條悟撲了個空，對著教室愣了一下，似乎不能理解這波被偷家的操作。

另一邊被虎杖悠仁扛回家的伏黑惠還不知道，半小時後他會無比後悔今天的決定。一小時後的他會被操到連後悔怎麼說都不記得。

2

一開始一切都很平常，沒有任何意外。他們兩個人靠在一起聊天，吃飯，打遊戲，靠得再進伏黑惠都一點防備之心也沒有，虎杖悠仁盯著他的纖長睫毛發了好幾次呆都沒注意到，後來虎杖悠仁總算受不了了，把手柄扔在一邊，紅著耳朵對伏黑惠說。

「我、我去洗個澡——」

純情DK衝到浴室去了，留下罪魁禍首不明所以地看著螢幕上大大的Game over。

等虎杖悠仁走出浴室的時候，伏黑惠靠在椅子上暈暈呼呼地打了個呵欠，看起來別說多嬌氣了，黑色的頭髮亂亂的翹起，蒼白的嘴唇抿了抿，虎杖悠仁深吸一口氣，一不小心就控制不住自己了。

一股很淺很淺的、說不上來是甚麼的味道在客廳裡慢慢溢散。

伏黑惠突地瞪大雙眼，深藍色的漂亮眼睛看向虎杖悠仁，有些驚惶，「這是甚麼？！」

虎杖悠仁沒反應過來，傻呼呼地就說了，「啊，這是我的信息素，木天蓼的味道。」

「不——你是Alpha？！」伏黑惠愣住了，下一秒快感就像浪潮一樣捲上，覆蓋他整個身體，他驚呼一聲，臉很快變得潮紅，簡直就像被下了春藥一樣……

木天蓼對貓而言的確就像是毒品一樣的存在，但伏黑惠可不是貓啊？！還有，虎杖悠仁難道不是個Beta嗎？！

「身份登記上寫的是Beta沒錯，好像是因為宿儺的出現導致性別再分化，只是一直沒去補登記，也沒有跟別人說過，伏黑你是第一個知道的喔。」虎杖悠仁像是獻寶似地說，接著才後知後覺地注意到伏黑惠的臉紅得不像話。

「伏黑，你還好嗎？」虎杖悠仁關心的問。

伏黑惠還來不及叫虎杖悠仁把他的信息素收回去，理智就被捲入情慾的浪潮裡，眼睛一片溼潤地瞅著虎杖悠仁，連語氣都變得柔軟許多。

「你的信息素……好奇怪……」伏黑惠也不是沒有嘗過情慾的人，自然很清楚現在席捲上來的感覺就是快感跟欲望，他咬著自己蒼白的嘴唇，理智跟對快感的貪求互相拉扯，虎杖悠仁一直都是接受Beta的教育成長的人，並不知道自己在一個Omega面前釋放出自己的信息素這種舉動究竟代表著甚麼。

但看著伏黑惠泛起紅暈的臉頰，再怎麼遲鈍都該知道有些地方不對勁。更何況虎杖悠仁一直都被譽為有著超高情商的純情DK。

「我這就把信息素收起來——」

做了的話這個人會死。伏黑惠無比明確地知道這個事實，但他的後穴到生殖腔都發著難耐的癢意，忍不住兩腿交叉不停磨蹭著，藉著這樣蜻蜓點水的快意想彌補自己的空虛，但啥用沒有，該癢的還是更癢。

「果然是小鬼。」

截然不同的聲線響起，客廳裡頓時瀰漫著一種烈酒的香——不喝酒的伏黑惠不知道，這是白蘭地的香氣，又被稱之為生命之水，是有名的烈酒。

「宿儺……？」

稍稍找回了一點理智的伏黑惠下一秒就被白蘭地的香氣熏得又有些暈，剛剛虎杖悠仁的信息素還殘留在空氣中，稍微聞一下就、就……

溼了。

「伏黑惠，你還挺勇敢的嘛，孤身入住Alpha家？就不怕被操到生殖腔都滿滿裝著別人的精液嗎？五條悟要是知道表情肯定很精彩吧。」宿儺哂笑，走上前來，明明是跟虎杖悠仁一樣的臉龐但是氣質跟信息素截然不同。

有些暈的伏黑惠眨眨自己的深藍色眼睛，像是還搞不清楚接下來究竟要發生甚麼事，就連宿儺的葷話都左耳進右耳出。

宿儺就這樣走到了伏黑惠身邊，把伏黑惠以公主抱的姿勢抱起走回了房間。

「你要幹甚麼？」伏黑惠眨眨眼睛，像是終於意識到現在情況不妙，「放我下來！」

宿儺的薄唇微微張合，邪佞地吐出一個字。

「你。」

待續。

3

不知道是因為虎杖悠仁是個運動好手的關係還是因為宿儺是個校霸刺頭的關係，少年蜜色的身軀覆著一層薄薄的肌肉，跟伏黑惠白皙的身軀截然不同，這是屬於Alpha的身體。

伏黑惠終於後知後覺地開始感到害怕了，但他是一個不怎麼哭的人——性事上除外，他只是倔強地把嘴唇抿成一條直線，深藍色的漂亮眼睛不服輸地看著宿儺。

雖然他知道，宿儺對他很好，是那種好得讓人覺得不可思議的好。明明是個對甚麼人都冷冷淡淡的傢伙，只有對著伏黑惠的時候會展露些許柔和的一面，但這些伏黑惠都不知道、不理解，天真單純的傻孩子是真的甚麼都不懂，笨得人又氣又好笑。

一腔赤誠都被忽視了的宿儺不在意，反正貓似的少年還是落在他手裡了。

宿儺瞇著眼掃視著伏黑惠的身體，皺著眉頭，「你被上過了？」

伏黑惠紅著臉，羞的。卻還逞兇鬥狠地開口，「關你甚麼事！」

家教並不如何但顯然足夠自律的伏黑惠連罵人都不會，在尤其中意他的宿儺耳裡這簡直跟調情沒兩樣。

「你的事就是我的事。」宿儺低頭就去親伏黑惠，伏黑惠不肯，他就放出自己的信息素。宿儺不會說甚麼哄人的話，他所剩不多的自制力全用來控制自己下半身那玩意兒別硬得太快嚇壞自己身下的少年。

「……胡說八道！」伏黑惠是真的不會罵人，就連說這句話的時候臉上都帶著點紅。

宿儺低下頭又親了兩下，這次可不許伏黑惠躲了，雙手把他的臉捧好，就親了上去。伏黑惠哪都是軟的，壓上去的身體也軟，親到的嘴唇也軟。靈活的舌頭撬開牙關，舔舐著伏黑惠的上顎，跟舌尖糾纏在一起，感覺自己就連吸到的津液都是甜的。

伏黑惠很快就被親的暈暈呼呼的，腦子變成一攤漿糊，理智上覺得自己應該要抗拒，可是空氣裡的酒香熏得他有點醉了，醉得連怎麼反抗都不記得了，只能乖乖被宿儺按著親吻，彷彿連最普通的吻都是一種侵略的方式。

很快他就被親得一塌糊塗了。

宿儺很快就覺得不夠——喜歡上伏黑惠以後他還沒跟伏黑惠靠這麼近過，這傢伙總是躲著他，第一次靠得這麼近哪有可能親親就完事了？做你媽的夢。

他低喘著拉下自己的褲子，剛剛那點兒自制力早不知道哪去了，陰莖直挺挺地硬著，張牙舞爪地向伏黑惠昭示自己的存在感，兇了吧唧的頂著伏黑惠的腿，燙得少年又忍不住發出了一聲軟呼呼的呻吟。

「嘖。」宿儺先是高興了一會，又覺得伏黑惠現在這樣討人喜歡的方式都是從別人身上學會的，又高興不起來了，皺著眉頭就去弄伏黑惠的穴。

骨節分明的手指一點點塞進伏黑惠的穴裡，明明連潤滑也沒做，穴裡就自發地分泌了溼潤又黏膩的液體。

宿儺勾了勾軟嫩的穴肉，這段時間被調教得多了的嫩肉討好地纏了上來，也不問問這進來打招呼究竟是不是昨天的那兩個色慾薰心的老色胚。但大抵也沒甚麼關係，只要知道這是會帶來快樂的東西就對了。

生性敏感的Omega很快就受不了這種淺淺的搔癢了，溼潤的深藍色眼睛瞅著在他身上胡作非為又不給他甜頭嚐的宿儺，看起來就跟撒嬌似的，宿儺那根傢伙更硬了點，抵在伏黑惠的腿上磨蹭。

但伏黑惠也不是像第一次那樣中了藥性，矜持得很，怎麼著也不可能說出那些甜甜膩膩的話，但又實在渴得不行，最後實在憋不住了，也只迸出來一句，「你……混蛋！」

宿儺也不是甚麼遲鈍的人，一下就明白了伏黑惠現在的狀況，一咧嘴就忍不住笑了起來，倒是真的高興，伸進了兩根手指抽插，水聲咕滋咕滋地響起，怎麼聽怎麼色情。

伏黑惠紅著臉頰，發出隱忍又克制的呻吟聲。

這畢竟是宿儺心心念念了一段時間的少年，就這樣躺在自己身下發出又軟又黏糊的聲音，叫他怎麼能忍？是個男人都忍不了！宿儺拉開伏黑惠的腿，抽出手指抵著他的穴一點一點地抵進去。

待續。

4

宿儺的陰莖就這樣一點一點地進入伏黑惠的體內，摩挲過敏感的嫩肉，不顧內壁的挽留堅定地往裡邊操，他的目標很明確，就是藏在穴道最裡端的生殖腔。

溼潤的穴被宿儺一點點頂開，伏黑惠只能發出軟軟的呻吟聲了。

沒有甚麼比平常總是對自己冷淡的心上人在自己下身承歡還要更刺激的了，但他不會因為這樣就停下前進的步伐，發育良好的陰莖一下一下往裡面操，青筋脈絡一下一下磨蹭著軟嫩的穴肉，宿儺等了這個人這麼久，他甚至覺得自己之所以會成為虎杖悠仁的第二人格都是為了與伏黑惠相遇。

宿儺低頭親了親伏黑惠的臉頰，那是他難得溫柔的舉動，對現在深陷欲望裡的伏黑惠管用的緊，伏黑惠慢慢放鬆了自己，聞著空氣中溢散的白蘭地香味，有點烈，燒得人有些頭暈腦脹的。

宿儺的溫柔大抵也就到此為止了。

龜頭碰到了生殖腔，宿儺試探性地頂了頂，伏黑惠瞇著眼睛發出了柔軟的呻吟，「嗚……」

Omega的呻吟聲實在太具有吸引力了，宿儺一不小心就興奮地往裡頂了頂，龜頭就這樣頂進了生殖腔入口，熾熱又溼潤的肉壁緊緊裹著宿儺的龜頭，一下一下吸吮著。

宿儺低喘了一聲，終於把本就所剩不多的自制力扔進垃圾桶裡，又深又重地開始操幹可憐的Omega，每一下都操得格外深入，他正年輕，平時又常常找人美其名曰「鍛鍊」的打架，體力自然好得很，一下一下的往生殖腔的嫩肉操，邊操還邊低頭像吃奶似的啃著伏黑惠的乳尖。

伏黑惠身上每個地方他都喜歡極了，他在伏黑惠耳邊說著些從小弟那聽來的葷話。

「你好香……裡面好緊。」

伏黑惠一點威脅性也沒有地瞪了一眼宿儺，「閉嘴！」

宿儺咧嘴，像當初他一出來就對著伏黑惠說「讓我迷上你吧」一樣的表情，陰莖一下子進到最深處，囊袋緊緊貼著伏黑惠的下身，龜頭蹭著生殖腔的肉壁一下一下的頂，本就敏感得不行的生殖腔哪能禁得起宿儺這樣地操弄？

「不、別……會壞的！好燙！」伏黑惠都不知道自己到底在說甚麼了，生理性的淚水不停往外流，被宿儺一下一下的舔掉。

「想多了，你耐操得很。」宿儺稍微發洩了一點自己的欲望以後總算有心思弄伏黑惠了，抽出陰莖再頂入的時候不再一昧想著操進生殖腔裡，而是在腸道裡尋找他的敏感點，在換了幾個姿勢以後終於頂到一塊觸感不太一樣的軟肉，他試探性地頂了頂。

伏黑惠的聲音陡然拔高。

「嗚！不要！」

宿儺能感覺出來伏黑惠並非抗拒，而是害怕過於激烈的快感，他露出一個笑來，低低說了一聲，「找到了。」

接著每一下都摩挲過那塊敏感點再直直操進生殖腔裡。

「太、太多了——不、嗚……」伏黑惠也不知道究竟是甚麼太多了，他只覺得自己像是被丟進了欲望的泥沼裡上不去，只能隨著少年的律動一點一點沉下去。

他覺得一切都變調了，原本來到這裡是為了找一個叫做虎杖悠仁的避風港，逃避這段時間一直以來愈發頻繁的性愛，但現在他卻被宿儺操得不停掉眼淚，生殖腔緊緊裹著對方的性器，噴出一股又一股的液體澆在熱燙的龜頭上。

根本本末倒置了。

伏黑惠用最後一絲理智這樣想著，卻只能掉進如漩渦般熱烈滾燙的情欲裡。宿儺勾起伏黑惠鬢角汗溼的髮。最後的那一點理智也不過就是那一撮黑髮，輕易就被撩到耳後。


End file.
